An Act of Goodwill
by Itachi012110
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where you feel like adopting a bunch of delinquents in an act of goodwill for the community? Pain did.


**Author's Note: This story is very similar to 'One Big Dysfunctional Family' but the main difference is that most of the Akatsuki are teenagers here. I believe that this story is more realistic and has more potential than the other one. Again, this story is unfinished, but I have more chapters, so if you like it, please review and I might continue working on it some more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>On the third floor of the expansive house on Pine Grove Lane sat a home office. Within this office were two individuals-one standing, and one sitting.<p>

"When will they be arriving?" The woman standing next to the desk asked the man seated beside her.

The man casually sat back in his leather swivel chair with one of his legs crossed on top of the other. "Very soon, Konan, very soon." He said calmly.

Konan stood with a solemn expression on her face and nodded whilst closing her eyes. "I hope this is a good idea, Pain." She said.

Pain and Konan were very good friends. A long time ago, the two of them were orphaned as children and sent to live in the same orphanage. There they made one friend, and after living a few lonely years together in the orphanage, all three were adopted by the same person. Regardless of living as one family, the three children never considered themselves relatives of each other. They were not related by blood, after all.

Now Pain and Konan were living together again in this large house of theirs. It contained five bedrooms, six bathrooms, a home office, and a bonus room which they stocked with games and activities for entertainment.

This was their dream house. Together, Pain and Konan worked with a construction team in order to have it built. It took time, but the wait was worth it. When the construction process was over, Konan helped aid the design team in designing the interior of the house. With Konan's help, most of the rooms and bathrooms had a blue theme to them.

With their dream house in the process of being built, and being the leaders of a successful business organization, Pain and Konan felt that it was too much. They had a lot of money, more money than they knew what to do with, even with the construction of their three story high dream home. For two people who had the house of their dreams and successful careers, they soon found that they didn't need much.

Pain wanted a project, and Konan wanted to help people. With this in mind, the two collaborated, and their solution was adoption. Pain wanted to be known as the man who took in a few children, and raised them to be respectable citizens of the town, and perhaps those who would one day run his company.

This is how it all started: money, a huge house, loneliness, and the need to do something more with their lives.

It was eleven o'clock, and so far, four cars had come and gone, each dropping off one teenager. Pain and Konan weren't looking to adopt just one or two children-they wanted nine. Konan watched a fifth car drive up, and slow in front of house from the third story window. She doubted that any of the ones dropped off so far could see her.

A young, blonde haired boy hopped out of the green van, and once his feet hit the stone pathway, he gazed up in awe. "So this is where I'll be living," He mused. "Cool." With that said, the blonde walked around the back of the van and opened the trunk to get his bags. Once he retrieved all three of them, he shut the trunk door, and the car slowly drove away.

The blonde continued to stare up at the massive house, garage and surrounding landscape when a voice broke him out of his gazing. "Hey, blondie! Get your butt off of the road, or you'll get hit!" Somebody called from on the lawn.

The blonde haired kid glanced towards his right and sure enough, a red car was slowly approaching him. Frantically, the blonde grabbed his bags, waved to the driver to thank them for not hitting him, and shuffled his way onto the sidewalk. To his surprise, the car stopped where he was just let off a moment ago. Watching from the sidewalk, the blonde watched a teen around the same age as he was climb out of the passenger side of the car.

This person had long black hair tied into a ponytail and wore mostly black. Out of curiosity, the blonde thought that he would ask this guy who he was. "Hey, do you live here?" He asked.

The black haired kid blinked before slowly shutting the car door. "Excuse me?" He asked.

The blonde looked around the front lawn and noticed that there were at least three others waiting around. The person across from him seemed to notice this too. Shaking his head, the blonde realized what he probably sounded like, and quickly decided to introduce himself. "My name's Deidara." He said with a smile. "I was just dropped off here, and I wanted to know if you lived here." Deidara said. "However, seeing all of these other people…" His voice drifted off.

"My name is Itachi." The black haired boy said. "You mean that you don't live here?" He asked, taking his suitcases out of the trunk of the car.

Before Deidara could answer, another van pulled up behind them. From out of the back, two boys jumped out, each holding a duffle bag. Their expressions matched the same expressions that Itachi and Deidara held when they first arrived.

"This is too much." Itachi muttered from beside him. Taking his bags, he walked over to where a group of others were sitting on the steps.

"Whoa," One of the new boys said. "This house was amazing."

The boy beside him had very tan skin. The first one, who was the same height as the other and looked similar to him, had very pale skin.

While the pale one couldn't stop commenting on how nice and big the yard looked, the tan one realized the same problem as everybody else. "Don't get too excited. Look around you."

The grin on the pale boy's face soon faded as he looked around. "Wow. There's a lot of other people here, isn't there?" A slow nod was his response. "Maybe this is one of those hidden camera shows or something." He laughed and went around to the trunk to pick up their bags.

By now, Deidara had moved from the sidewalk. This was way more excitement in one day than he was used to. He looked around at the others who had taken it upon themselves to get situated in various places on the front lawn. Everybody who had arrived before Deidara seemed to have made themselves comfortable on the front steps, including Itachi. The two who had just arrived simply picked a spot on the grass to lounge about. The pale one was using one of their duffle bags as a pillow and the other one was sitting on top of a very big suitcase.

Puzzled, Deidara slowly came to a stop and took a moment to count how many people there were. "One, two, three...four, five…six, seven…seven—no, wait-eight. Great. More people." Deidara groaned and headed towards the stairs to sit with the others.

Inside, Konan headed towards Pain's office. When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in, Konan."

Pain turned around in his chair and sat down a book he had been reading to pass the time. When he looked at Konan, he set both of his feet on the floor and interlocked his fingers. "What news do you have?"

"Most of them have arrived."

Pain nodded. "When you say 'most of them', how many do you mean?"

"Everyone but one, Pain. Another one arrived before I got here," She said. "Just now."

"I see," Getting up, Pain put one of his hands in his pockets and gestured to the door, "I think it's time to meet them, don't you think?" He asked.


End file.
